The Lost Gorillas
The Lost Gorillas is the twenty-second episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis The Guard must help two zany gorilla princes return to their home in the snowy Rwenzori Mountains. YouTube stars and Husbands Dan Howell and Phil Lester guest star as gorilla princes Majinuni and Hafifu, respectively.Press Summary The Lion Guard watch as Bunga carefully removes Zazu from a beehive, having flown directly into it. When Bunga finally sets him free, Zazu starts to thank him but is scared away by the bees themselves. Bunga gladly takes over, chomping down on a few. Bunga then leaps down and gives advice to Zazu, receiving another half-hearted thank you from the hornbill. When Fuli asks why he was in a hurry, Zazu explains that he was looking for them. He goes on to say that the pangolins are spraying everywhere, and Ono comments that they only do that when they're threatened. Kion leads the Lion Guard away to see what the problem is. The Lion Guard arrive on the scene, and are amazed by what they see. Two gorillas are holding a pangolin each, having a staredown. The gorillas, named Majinuni and Hafifu, start squeezing the animals under their armpits, causing them to spray. Holding his nose, Bunga mistakes them for baboons, and although Fuli believes they act like them, both Ono and Beshte are certain that they're not. Kion approaches the two foreign animals, and orders them to put down the pangolins. They are mildly confused by this due to how fun they perceive them to be, and continue squeezing them until Kion pins both of them down in fury. Majinuni asks him to let them go, and Kion tells them he will, but only on the condition that they leave the pangolins alone. They agree, and are let up. The two gorillas seem happy when the rest of the Guard approach, but Kion is more interested in knowing why they are there. They reply that they're looking for King 'Zimba'. When they realise that they're looking for Simba, the pair ask if they know him. Bunga explains how Kion is Simba's son. Both gorillas question if Kion is a lion and a prince and become excited, informing them how they are both princes themselves. Bunga is confused, thinking that they meant that they are lions. Beshte is quick to correct him, but Fuli can't believe it. The two gorillas continue to explain how they have a message from their father to be delivered to Kion's father. Fuli drags Kion away, refusing to believe that anyone would leave an important message to the pair. Sure enough, as they look over, the brothers are messing around. Hafifu then notices a 'stick', which is actually Ushari, who is slightly offended by their comment. They rush over to the cobra and Majinuni taunts his brother to get him to throw him at a baobab tree. Despite Ushari's protests, Hafifu lunges him towards the tree. Ushari grabs onto a fruit with his fangs, but drops to the ground nonetheless. Kion demands to know why Hafifu did such a thing, and he replies that he wanted to throw the stick. Kion explains that Ushari is not a stick, and Majinuni points out that sticks don't talk. Hafifu shrugs it off with a quick 'Kuishi Ni Kucheka'. Fuli asks what that is, and Hafifu tells her that it's their motto, which means 'to live is to laugh'. They start to sing, but Bunga and the Guard still have no idea about it. The gorillas are shocked that they've never heard about it, and then try to sing it in a different key, though Kion stops them and begins to guide them to his father. As he passes, Hafifu grabs Bunga, who lets loose some flatulence in the faces of Ono, Beshte and Fuli, telling them that they're his kind of guys. Fuli sighs, and they follow. They return to Pride Rock, where Kion approaches his father with the news. Before he can complete his sentence, Simba finishes it for him. He explains that their father, King Sokwe, made a peace treaty with him years ago. Every wet season, he sends a message to confirm whether or not he still agrees to the peace. He asks to see the two princes, and they arrive walking upside down. Bunga tries to introduce them, but Simba already knows them from Kion. He asks for the message, but they reveal that they forgot what is was (whilst blaming each other). Fuli is unsurprised by their news. Simba then tells his son that he and the Lion Guard will need to walk them home and receive the important message. Kion queries his father why they can't just get the message again, but soon understands when the two gorillas are once again messing around. Simba reveals that they live in the Theluji Mountains, and that the gorilla princes should know the way. The Lion Guard set out, and approach the mountain base. Kion turns to them for further directions, but neither of them know exactly where he is, having only ever descended the mountain once, and never ascended it at all. Ono manages to scout out a path through the trees which they follow, with Fuli thanking them sardonically. The gorillas are oblivious to her sarcasm and follow. Kion peers around and asks them if anything looks familiar, but Bunga assumes that he was asking everyone. When Fuli explains that he was probably talking to the gorillas, the princes become scared, assuming that their father is nearby. When Kion confirms that he was referring to them, they are relieved. He asks them where to go, and they point the opposite direction. Beshte notices a chameleon and considers asking it, but the two gorillas chase after it for a game of 'chameleon hide and seek'. Kion orders Ono to search for them, whilst he calls their names. They respond, but admit that they can hear him, but not actually see him. Ono is unable to see them either, due to the large amount of vegetation in the area. Neither Fuli nor Kion can sniff them out due to the unique flowers that are in bloom. Kion tells them to stand still and to keep responding to him when he shouts their names. Hafifu and Majinuni decide to turn it into a game, so that when Kion shouts 'Kuishi', they will respond with 'Ni Kucheka'. The Guard think they can hear them and wander off in one direction, but, instead of standing still, the two gorillas start to move about. Kion calls to them since the game isn't working and they change the game to 'forest hog chase'. Majinuni explains that they will snort like forest hogs while the Guard chase them. Beshte isn't entirely sure what they sound like until the pair start snorting. Ono manages to see trees that are shaking up ahead in a foggy area, and the Guard run towards them. The Lion Guard enter the fog, but start to hear deeper snorts coming from behind them. It turns out that to be a real forest hog that rushes past them. The gorillas believe that the Guard are making the noises and enjoying the game, they soon come face to face with the angry creature and run from it. The Lion Guard realise what must be happening and chase after them. Beshte wonders why it's so mad, but Ono speculates that it's because they believe the gorillas to be real forest hogs. Bunga jokes about them 'hogging' his territory, but his joke is shot down by Fuli. The gorillas eventually slam into trees but, before the hog can attack them, Kion leaps onto him, eventually pinning him to the ground after a brief fight. He tells the forest hog that he can't get to them without going through him, and the Guard back him up when they arrive. After explaining this, Kion sets him free, and he runs away. Kion then asks the brothers if they're alright. They are surprised that they are fine, and surprised that Kion saved them. When it's suggested that they continue their journey, the gorillas suggest getting chased by the forest hog again. Beshte asks if there's anything wrong and the pair reluctantly confess that there is (whilst also assuring them that they really are as silly as they think they are). They explain that their father has never seen them as prince material, so they agreed to deliver the message to prove that he was wrong. However, since they forgot the message, they were worried about what he would say to them upon their return. Kion is understanding, since he never wants to let his own father down. He promises that when they start acting like a prince, they'll start feeling like one. Gathering their courage, the two gorillas agree to continue. The Lion Guard follow the two brothers over a cliff, and are inquisitive of the snow. The Guard have no knowledge of the substance, but start to explore it. Fuli asks what they do with, and Hafifu tells her to have fun with it, pushing a tree backwards and hurling an avalanche of snow onto them. The Lion Guard start to join in, though Kion is cautious, remembering their mission. He finally exclaims Kuishi Ni Kucheka, and they have a brief respite to enjoy their newfound fun. Bunga starts to roll a snowball which he tells Beshte is a souvenir gift for his uncle Timon. Kion comments that he could do it all day, but Majinuni reminds him of their mission. Kion wishes for one more look to remember it, but instead slips back and starts sliding down the snow. Bunga starts to run for him, but Majinuni halts him with his hand. Instead, he and Hafifu offer to save him since they know the mountains, and they start to slide down after the lion cub. Fuli orders Ono to keep an eye on Kion and he does so. Meanwhile, Majinuni and Hafifu are enjoying the slide down, taunting each other whilst Kion slams into a hollow log and keeps sliding. The two gorilla princes maneuver across the trees, snow and even the log, continuing their slide. Kion slides down an ice path and grips onto the side of a cliff, hanging on for dear life. Ono flies towards him and tries to help him up by grasping into his fur with his claws, but it doesn't help. The two gorillas arrive but slam into each other before they can get to him. Kion slips, but Majinuni and Hafifu manage to grab onto Kion before he falls entirely. Safely on ground, Kion thanks them for their efforts, but they refuse his thanks since it was fun. Kion assures them that it was more than that, and that it was brave and prince material. They are overjoyed, especially Hafifu who can't believe it. The team finally reach their destination, where King Sokwe is seemingly about to admonish his children for forgetting the important message, forgetting their way home and needing the Lion Guard's assistance. He then grabs two piles of snow and dumps it on their heads whilst proclaiming Kuishi Ni Kucheka. He laughs and his children join in. King Sokwe informs them that Kion told him of how he was saved by them, and that he is proud of them both, true gorilla princes. Kion then reminds him that they still need to get the message back his own father. King Sokwe then notices Bunga's souvenir. Kion asks if it's a problem, but he denies it to be, telling him that it's 'perfect'. The Lion Guard return to Pride Rock, where the night is slowly starting to encroach upon the land. Kion finishes explaining their adventure, and Simba asks if they have the message. Kion is hesitant to give it to his father, but Simba is adamant about receiving the message. Bunga then leaps and throws the snowball on his head whilst yelling Kuishi ni Kucheka, seemingly angering the King. Ono comments that it may not have been such a good idea, but Simba starts to laugh, claiming that nobody delivers a peace message like King Sokwe. Simba shakes the snow off his head, and the Guard begin to laugh. Appearances *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Ono *Beshte *Ushari *Simba *Zazu *Timon (mentioned) *Majinuni (debut) *Hafifu (debut) *King Sokwe (debut) References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes